Wait For Me
by tigerpanther
Summary: AoKaga. Silent gazes, stares that lingers, and unspoken words. They know what they feel, but they also know that they can't be together. At least for now, that's what Kagami says, "Just wait for me." Aomine smiled painfully, "you know I will." One Shot


**"Wait For Me"**

**ONE SHOT**

**Inspired from T Swift's song Wait For Me. I just want to write it down, and hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: KnB is not mine. Wait for Me is T Swift's, not mine either.**

**Warning: Undeited, Ooc. Bad grammar, and really sorry to all the HimuKaga fans out there . I think I can consider this Angst. Please be nice to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>…..<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's so wrong that all I wanna do<em>  
><em>Is forget it all and just be with you<em>  
><em>I have to go 'cause he don't know<em>  
><em>But the writing's on the wall<em>

_Don't you look in my eyes_  
><em>I might fall in love<em>  
><em>With a beautiful boy<em>  
><em>I wish that I could touch<em>  
><em>You go, I hope you think of me<em>

* * *

><p>…..<p>

The moment Taiga spotted Teal, Blue, and Yellow slowly approaching in the street court that he was playing at, he is already regretting it. He had plans for today. Taiga's an hour earlier than the time he and Tatsuya set up for their one-on-one, but because he woke up at dawn and thought that it's such a waste if he stayed home and stare at nothing, he chose to warm up first.

He wanted to run away while he had time. But he can't. Not with the look his rival-friend is throwing at him. It's warm, comforting, and beautiful, but he felt the coldness, the knotting pain in his stomach, the heart squeezing ache that made him remember what a fool he was.

He forced a smile and greeted them.

"Oi Bakagami! What are you doing here?" Aomine approached and hangs his right arm around the redhead's neck. "Wanna play with us?"

"Ahomine, that's what I want to know. I mean, I came here first." He growled, enjoying with guilt the feeling of being wrapped inside Aomine's comforting hands.

"Huh? Well, since you're here, let's play." Aomine smiled and ruffled his redlocks. "It had been months since you hang out with us, right Tetsu, Kise?"

They nodded in agreement.

That smile, oh the smile that melts his heart. He was tempted to text Himuro and cancels their plan for today but knowing that the other boy is coming from Akita made him feel worse. This is wrong, he said to himself. So wrong.

As if on cue, Himuro's voice greeted from the distance. The two males look ahead and saw Himuro standing in front of them, wearing a sad yet calm expression.

"Good morning Taiga." He said and greeted him with a light kiss in his nose, the one he always give when they were kids.

The redhead tensed up making Aomine remove his arms, fast and aggressive. Taiga heard him click his tongue before walking away. The bluenette suddenly became cold to him. No more smiles, no more warm gazes, just cold shoulders. He felt empty.

Kise and Kuroko exchanged a knowing look. They knew the two of them had been developing a progressing relationship, from rivals to friends and almost-lovers, well, if Himuro didn't came rushing at Taiga one afternoon during their two-on-two games with tears in his eyes, all of them knew it would be them now. It would be Aomine and Kagami, not Himuro and Kagami.

But Himuro knew Taiga first, he is the one who taught him basketball, the one who fought the bullies that teased the redhead in the streets of LA, the one who gave him the ring that still hangs around his neck. He is Taiga's first love and big brother.

And Aomine can't compete with that. Before realizing he had these kinds of feelings for Kagami, he thought going back to Tetsu. And they did. For two months, they started again, but they knew it wouldn't work out anymore. So they ended their relationship and decided it is better to be just friends.

That was also the time _his_ Taiga started to distance himself. But when they announced that they broke up, it was Kuroko himself who pushed them together. "I'm your shadow, I know what my lights are feeling."

But it was too late. Aomine was ready to tell Kagami the three words he can't even tell Tetsu. "I love you." It wasn't him who said it. "I love you Taiga, please don't leave me. Please don't leave me again." He didn't move at all, he just stared. Staring and speechless, he felt like what he's feeling is more painful than the way he felt when Tetsu left him during middle school, he lost basketball and Tetsu at the same time, though that hurts, but this one is making him tremble in madness, fear, and pain. He silently prayed to all the gods he knew, plead that Taiga won't reach out. Won't hug Himuro back. Won't say, "Don't worry Tatsuya, I'm here."

But when he did, all he had to do is to turn his back and run away as fast as he can. He's the fastest basketball player in Tokyo anyway. 'If I wasn't scared to be alone, if only I opened my eyes, if I was fast enough, I should be the man who's arms are wrapped around you.' He would be a hypocrite if he said he didn't cry, because shit, he did, and he soaked his pillow that night, and the night after that, and who knows how many nights.

How long had it had been? Aomine asked himself. How long since we stopped playing one-on-ones? How long did you stop calling and texting me Kagami? How long did I see you smile? Oh yeah, it's almost five months by now. He took another deep shaky breath as he, again, stared at the two figures in front of him as his heart was being torn to pieces.

Taiga's back faces the three boys while Himuro's on the opposite, making him look at them. His so called brother slash boyfriend flashes an annoyed and possessive frown. When Aomine glared back, Himuro then flashes a grin, a taunting one, and locks his fingers at the redhead. Taiga's mine, he mouthed.

Aomine can't help but to fake a smirk and narrow his eyes. Although it was painful to see the person you love the most in the grasp of someone else, he reminded himself the words Taiga said the night before dating Himuro. "Wait for me."

He made sure that _his_ Taiga, yes _HIS_ TAIGA, will hear it. He made sure that the redhead knows he's still holding on to that promise. And he saw how he turns around and looks at him pleading while Himuro's face darkened. "Of course I will." Aomine again, reminded him his answer.

"Tetsu, Kise, let's go." And the three of them silently walks away.

…..

* * *

><p>We can't be together right now<br>Guess there's no use in trying  
>But if you look at me right now<br>Can you tell that I'm dying  
>To hold you<br>But it would be wrong to

So don't you look in my eyes  
>I might fall in love<br>With a beautiful boy  
>I wish that I could touch<br>You go I hope you think of me  
>As the stars fall down and the heavens fade<br>This boy is begging wait for me

* * *

><p>…..<p>

"Tetsu, I'm sorry." Aomine run his hands to his hair. They're now at Majis.

The teal-head looked at him curiously, the straw of the vanilla milk shake's still in his mouth. "Sorry for what Aomine-kun?"

"For regretting, ugh, you know… getting back with you after the winter cup." He smirked. But Kise and Kuroko knew more than enough that Aomine's just trying to look strong, though inside, he really wanted to bury his head in his arms and cry.

"I also feel the same Aomine-kun." Kuroko says a matter of fact.

"Really?" The bluenette laughs, though it never reaches his eyes.

"Yes, because I feel like it was my fault that both of my lights can't be happy together at all." He averted his gaze.

"It was… sad… Seeing Kagamicchi a while ago," Kise pouted, "I mean, he really was happy when it was just the four of us, just like before—"

"Kise-kun, I don't think we have the rights to say that. Himuro-san and Kagami-kun, they knew each other since they were so young. If I'm right, Kagami-kun was only seven then." Kuroko sighed.

"That doesn't matter—I mean how long you've known each other don't matter at all!" Kise proteseted. "If you really love someone, you love him because you do."

Aomine stayed still. Why? Well that was his reason for choosing Tetsu before, he knew he had been fond of Kagami, but he chose Tetsu because he's sure they'd stayed longer together. They had already created a bond on their own. Boy, if only Kise told him that. "I wish you said that to me before." He said.

Kise narrowed his eyes. "You really are an idiot Aominecchi. I can't believe Kurokocchi did the same too!"

Instead of answering back and reasoning out, Kuroko look down. "I'm sorry, but I thought it might help the two idiots realize what they really feel. I mean if Kagami-kun gets jealous and Aomine started to miss him, they will end up together. I never pictured it would turn out this way."

Kise, wanted to punch his two friends hard. "How could you two be so selfish?! Okay fine, Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, come with me, and let's stop regretting." He grabbed the hands of the two idiots and headed to the exit.

"Kise! Damn you, where are we going?" Aomine asked.

"We're going back, and please, the two of you, tell Kagamicchi what you want to say." He smirked, he really know he's the smartest among them four. "All of it."

…..

"Tatsuya, Tatsuya I'm sorry." Kagami shook the shoulders of Himuro. They're still in the court, and instead of playing basketball, they ended up arguing and yelling at each other. "But I can't do this anymore."

"Taiga, look at you!" Himuro removed Taiga's hands which were placed in his shoulder. "Look at yourself now, don't tell me you want that bastard?!"

"Tatsuya please." He pleaded.

"Remember that day Taiga, the day when that bastard and Kuroko-kun started going out again! Remember it Taiga!" This time, he grabbed the front of Kagami's tees and pulled him aggressively, anger flashed in his face. "Remember how you feel!"

Taiga choked. "But—"

"He just said he broke up with your shadow, and then what, you're willing to be used? He'll just use you as a replacement, can't you see that?!" He shook him. "I love you, and I will never do that. I will never see you like that."

"Like what?" A voice too familiar called from behind. Aomine's wearing a dark expression. They heard how Kagami desperately wanted to show how he really feels. Aomine heard enough words, he heard enough to gain courage and take back his Taiga.

Himuro walks towards the new comers then he stands in front of Aomine. "I will never see him as just someone who I can pick up when my relationship with my past," he eyed Kuroko and then back again to Aomine, "never works out."

Aomine admitted, it was harsher than a kick or a punch. He knew it was true. He gritted his teeth, he can't back out now. "No, that's not the case moron. Kagami listen to me."

"I know him more than anyone else does." Himuro countered.

"Really? Then I guess you can tell us who he really loves." Aomine jerked up.

"I know what's best for him."

"Then you know what can make him happy?" Aomine asked confidently.

"Yes, and I know that he'd be happier if he's not with you!" Himuro's shouting now, panic is rising in his chest. He can't lose Taiga, he'll never lose him again.

"Himuro-kun." Kuroko said, getting their attention. "I never said this out loud but please, at least hear what Kagami-kun wants to say."

"Kuro—" But Taiga was cut off by Himuro.

"Taiga, let me handle this."

"No," Kuroko countered. "Don't bad mouth us in front of Kagami-kun. He's our friend too. And yes, we know that you two had your history, and we had hurt him. But aren't you forgetting the fact that you also hurt him before when you were, sorry to say this, when you were mad and jealous because he had improved so fast in basketball."

"I-It was different…"

"It's not!" Kuroko said louder.

"What are you talking about Tetsu?", "Kurokocchi?" Aomine and Kise asked him.

"I know, Kagami-kun quits basketball for a year because of you!" The two boys gasped in surprise. They never knew this! They, the generation of miracles, came to a point where they hated basketball, but quitting never crosses their minds. Quitting, they're afraid of that word, because they can't, that's how basketball is for them. And to think that Kagami, who loves basketball so much, quit before, they can never believe it. "And now, because of jealousy, you're hurting him again!"

"Kuroko stop it." Taiga said weakly. "Really, I'm okay, and please calm down."

But Kuroko didn't stop. "Be it his talent or being happy with another person, you always wanted to tie him up, hurt him if you must, just so you won't get left behind. Remember this too Himuro-san," Kuroko's calm tone was full of anger, "you were the one who gave him basketball, and you were also the first person he loved. But you ruined it all."

"Now what?!" Himuro protested. "He already choose me!"

"Shut up!" Kagami roared. "Shut up shut up shut up!" And he runs away.

They run after him. Kagami's fast, and even though Aomine and Kise are faster, the redhead left earlier, and there's still a few meters away before they'd be able to catch him.

"Kagami stop! Idiot!" Aomine panted. "It's dangerous!"

"Just leave me alone!" Kagami answered.

"Wait, please listen to me!" His voice was desperate. The bluenette didn't really care what the pedestrians are thinking about them. "I love you—"

"Kagamicchi!" Kise shouted.

It all happened so slow for Aomine. He saw the streetlights change color, he heard Kise shouting in panic, and he heard his panting, his voice shouting, a deafening honk and a blinding flash that covers his redhead. His Kagami. The brakes of a car achingly pulled and screech at the sudden friction of the road and tires, his heart skips a beat.

It was a strong impact. It had sent Kagami flying to the ground, hands first, then next his head. The thud of his fall lingers in Aomine's ears, repeatedly playing. Then he heard a loud and crying agonized sound. It was foreign to him. After a few more seconds, he realized his throat was sore and the sound was coming out from his mouth. It was his.

"Kagami! Kagami! Kagami!" He didn't know where he gets his strength but now, he was sitting beside Kagami. He's afraid to move him, he dared not to touch him because he's scared he might do further damage. He knew Kise, Kuroko, and Himuro's frantically calling the authorities or someone who might help. He also feels that there are people surrounding them, but all Aomine can see is Kagami.

Kagami tries to lift his head up, pushing his arms in the ground, he grants in pain and his body's shaking. Aomine wanted to make him stop, make him stay still but he can't. He whispered words of comfort that everything's going to be alright, that help is coming. Then when Kagami was able to lift his head, blood suddenly rushed out of his mouth.

The sight made the bluenette pale. He wanted to run away or passed out at that instant. Gods, Kagami's vomiting blood! He wanted to close his eyes and hope that everything's just a dream. With a shaking hand, he gently holds Kagami's blood soak fingers. "Kagami, please don't leave me." He didn't realize that he used the same plea Himuro had said. "Kagami, please, please not now. I love you." He sobbed.

"Kagami, I don't care who you would end up with, as long as you live, I won't force you at all." He let his tears flow, "Kagami I love you."

He saw Kagami move his head slowly to his direction, though he can't really do that since his facing the ground. Although covered with blood, he saw the redhead's lips formed into a line of smile. The first real smile he saw after a few months from the redhead. "I…" he panted hard. "l-love you t-too Aho." And he closed his eyes. With the smile that always melts Aomine's heart.

…

Aomine jerks up. Sweat forming in his forehead. It was that dream again. He hated that dream. He's scared of that dream. He can always see Kagami suffering in that dream. Even though years had passed, he still remembers every detail of what happened during that day. He buried his face in his palms and let his tears flow freely. Sobbing hard.

Strong and warm hands reach out and wrap him in a tight embrace. He heard whispers of comforting words to calm the him down. "Shhh"

They stayed like that for a long time, until Aomine was able to look up at him. Until Aomine can feel that it's all in the past. Until he was able to thank the one who saved him.

"Ahomine, I didn't leave you right? I'm here." Kagami kissed him and tightened his hug. It always happened. Even though they're married now, and what happened during that day was years ago, he knew that it still hunts his Daiki down.

The bluenette traces the scar in Kagami's forehead that was often covered by his bangs. He traces it and smiled. He's really glad help was fast during that time, glad that the car's not on its top speed and was able to reduce the impact. He's glad that Taiga, his Taiga's alive.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too."

…

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea how it ended up like this, although I like the ending. Happy ending is the best. Haahaha, hope you enjoy this one! And yeah I should really go back in studying right now, I have exams next week, I don't know how, but I ended up listening to TSwift's songs and this is what I did. Good day everyone!<strong>


End file.
